A color model is a model describing the way colors can be represented as sets of numbers. Examples of color models include the RGB color model. The RGB color model is an additive color model that models the addition of red, green, and blue light to reproduce colors. Other examples of color models are the HSL and HSB (also called HSV) color models. The HSL and HSB models relate to cylindrical-coordinate representations of points in the RGB color model. In an HSL/HSB cylinder, the angle around the central vertical axis corresponds to the “hue” (H), the distance from the axis corresponds to the “saturation” (S), and the distance along the axis corresponds to the coordinate with which the model attempts to represent perceived luminance in relation to the saturation (the “lightness” (L) or “brightness” (B)).